Só podia ser amor
by CatchingStar
Summary: Post Inside the box. Sara descobre que Grissom esta no hospital e decide ir até lá. O que vai acontecer depois?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: os personagens não me pertencem.

A/N: essa fanfic é a minha seqüência do episódio. 3x23 Inside the Box

Uma bandagem branca cobria suas orelhas e sua testa. Mas ele não era menos bonito por causa disso, não nos olhos dela. Ele tinha uma mente maravilhosa. Inteligente, original, estranha... Três atributos que o tornava diferente de todos os outros e os mesmos atributos que ela respeitava e às vezes achava ridículo.

Único. Se Sara tivesse que descreve-lo em uma só palavra, seria esta.

E por isso ela estava lá, mesmo com a incerteza de seu coração, mesmo tendo sido rejeitada tantas vezes e dias atrás, mesmo depois da sua traição da sua amizade e a confiança, se essa alguma vez realmente existiu.

_Porque ele não contou para ela?_

Quando ela olhou para ele, através do vidro retangular do quarto de hospital, sua garganta fechou e lagrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Se Catherine não tivesse falado nada, provavelmente jamais saberia sobre a condição dele. Suspeitava que tinha alguma coisa errada com a audição dele, mas não tinha sido capaz de confirma-la.

Sua reação inicial quando catherine contou a verdade sobre a licença que ele tirou foi uma verdadeira preocupação com o bem-estar dele, mas seguida, pouco depois, por uma sensação de desonestidade e raiva. Sem dizer nada, ela deixou a sala de descanso e foi para o estacionamento, tudo para escapar da batalha de sentimentos e pensamentos confusos que tinham começado em seu coração e sua cabeça.

Catherine a tinha seguido.

"Sara, espere" ela a alcançou, mas quando sara continuou andando, ela pegou o ombro dela e virou para vê-la. "O que..."

Qualquer coisa que ela pensava dizer, não conseguiu. Sara estava totalmente machucada. Sara olhou para longe, incapaz de olhar nos olhos dela.

"Aonde esta indo?"

"Para casa"

"Eu liguei para o hospital. Ele saiu da cirurgia e esta bem"

"bom"

"Eu realmente penso que você deveria ir até lá"

"Não. Se ele me quisesse lá, teria me contado sobre isso"

"Ele não contou para ninguém"

"Contou para você"

Catherine deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou "Só porque ele tinha que, e eu fui até o hospital por minha conta, e não porque ele me pediu para ir" Sara respirou fundo e parou de andar. "Vamos lá Sara. Eu esperei do lado de fora. Vamos lá."

Sara tinha suas duvidas em relação a isso. Queria muito vê-lo só para reafirmar para si que ele estava bem, mas não podia deixar de lado a idéia de estar invadindo o seu espaço. Um sentimento estranho que se tem em relação ao homem que significa tanto para ela, como ninguém nunca significou. Até recentemente, ela estava convencida da atração mutua que eles compartilhavam, mas agora... Que idiota que ela estava sendo.

Ele nunca compartilhou nada com ela, nem seu problema de audição e muito mesmo qualquer coisa ligada a atração por ela.

Catherine percebeu a hesitação por parte da moça e disse "vamos lá, eu dirijo"

Sara finalmente concordou, mas disse que seria melhor cada um ir com um carro, assim ela poderia ir para casa direto do hospital.

Agora estava do lado de fora do quarto dele, usando inconscientemente o metal da porta como suporte para as varias emoções que ele causava nela. Uma enfermeira que estava escondida apareceu próxima a cama dele para checar seu pulso. Sara piscou de surpresa e como num instinto, deu um passo para trás. Catherine a observava atentamente e quando a jovem percebeu, viu um simpático sorriso no rosto da companheira.

"vai em frente" disse Catherine gentilmente.

Sara hesitou, mas depois de respirar bem fundo, ela lentamente entrou no quarto.

"É impressionante o poder que ele tem sobre ela" pensou catherine. "Ela definitivamente o ama. E tenho a suspeita que não importa o que ele faça ou o que fez, ela ainda vai ama-lo"

Sara deu uns pequenos passos em volta da cama e seus olhos estavam fixados no homem que tinha o poder sobre seu coração mesmo estando sobre o efeito de uma anestesia que o fez dormir. Um lençol azul o cobria até o peito. Os braços estavam levemente encostados sobre o corpo e havia soro no seu pulso esquerdo.

A enfermeira checava os monitores na parede e removia o soro do seu braço. "seu marido?" perguntou.

Sara olhou para ela e mexeu a cabeça negativamente.

"Ele esta se recuperando bem" disse a enfermeira suavemente.

De repente, ele abriu os olhos e olhou para dela. Piscou algumas vezes como se estivesse tentando focar melhor a visão. Ela viu a confusão nos olhos dele. "Sara" chamou ele com uma voz fraca.

"Oi" disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sara..." ele fechou os olhos por uns minutos e depois abriu de novo. "Eu não queria você aqui"

Ela cruzou os braços contra seu corpo num reflexo de se auto proteger. Quantas vezes mais ele a rejeitaria, para ela finalmente entender a mensagem? Ela agora lastimava não ter confiando no seu instinto de ficar longe.

"Desconfiei, mas..." ela engoliu seco e lutou contra as lagrimas novamente. "Vou pedir para Catherine entrar" disse virando de costas e estava indo até a porta. Estava quase conseguindo encontrar a liberdade quando sentiu a mão dele segura-la.

"Não! espere!" disse ele.

"tenho certeza que ela esta esperando para vê-lo" disse soltando-o e finalmente alcançando a porta. "Fico feliz de saber que você esta bem" completou sem olhar para trás. Grissom ouviu quando ela disse para catherine "ele é todo seu" e ela não parecia estar brincando.

O que ela deveria fazer agora? Ir atrás de Sara e tentar conversar ou entrar e se checar como ele estava, e se controlar para não brigar com ele seriamente dessa vez.

"Por que você disse para ela?" disse ele.

"Sabe muito bem por que"

"Eu lembro de dizer para só continuar cuidando dos casos"

"Eu fiz isso, até saber que tudo correu bem. Ela é única capaz de te fazer recuperar a vontade de seguir em frente. Mesmo que tenha que mudar de trabalho depois, ela vai continuar sendo importante para você"

"Eu honestamente não a esperava e disse o que não devia"

"Disse com todas as palavras que não a queria aqui?" perguntou ela desacreditando no qual idiota Grissom podia ser.

"você sabe muito bem que não sei lidar com coisas que estão fora do meu controle, ainda mais quando o assunto é ela."

Teria sido melhor se ele não ter falado isso, pois o sangue de Catherine ferveu. "Você fica preocupado quando não tem noticias dela, tem pesadelos onde ela acaba morte e você não pode fazer nada, e agora que pode... Pelo amor de Deus Gris, porque não a deixa cuidar de você, te amar? Tenho certeza que não pode ser pior do que ficar sem ela."

Grissom respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

"Não sei como você vai fazer para recuperar qualquer pequeno sentimento que ela tem por você agora. Mas vai ter que descobrir um meio ou vai perder duas pessoas de uma vez"

Catherine foi embora deixando para trás um Grissom totalmente confuso. Ela tinha dito aquilo mesmo? Ia abandoná-lo se não fizesse as pazes com Sara? Essa era uma atitude que ele não esperava vindo de Catherine. Talvez Brass agisse assim, pois considera sara como sua filha, mas não Catherine. Fazia pouco tempo que as duas tinham virados amigas. Será que ele não percebeu como tem poder sobre as atitudes das pessoas ao seu redor?

Isso não era bom.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Nos dias que se seguiram, Grissom não recebeu nenhuma visita e não deveria ficar surpreso. Catherine deixou bem clara a sua atitude e dificilmente tinha contado para todo o laboratório sobre isso. Aproveitando que tinha alguns dias de licença, Grissom ligou para sua mãe e decidiu que estava na hora de visitá-la. Talvez ele contasse sobre a cirurgia, mas o importante no momento era estar com alguém que não o abandonaria, apesar das suas atitudes.

Mrs Grissom ficou surpresa ao receber o telefonema e a noticia que ele estaria na sua casa no dia seguinte. Tentou descobrir o que tinha acontecido para ele quase implorar, mas foi inútil. Disse por fim que ficaria muito contente de ter o filho por perto, mesmo que por poucos dias.

Grissom desceu do táxi carregando apenas uma mala. Ficou olhou para a casa durante algum tempo antes de andar até a porta. Todo ano a visitava no dia do aniversário, mas naquele dia não era aniversario dela e se no telefone conseguiu esconder o que estava acontecendo, ao vivo seria impossível.

"Como você esta mãe? Bem eu espero" disse ele quando ela abriu a porta. Sua mãe tinha perdido a audição quando grissom era ainda uma criança então durante grande parte da sua vida ele se comunicou com sinais.

"Muito bem, obrigado. Entre"

"Desculpe não ter ligado antes... eu..."

"Não seja bobo, Gil. Sou sua mãe e você é bem vindo a qualquer hora"

"Mãe, posso te abraçar?"

Tudo bem que grissom nunca foi muito de abraçar, beijar e coisas desse tipo, mas com sua mãe era diferente e se ele estava pedindo antes de fazer, a coisa não era boa.

"Vá guardar suas coisas enquanto vou preparar um chocolate quente para nós" disse ela.

Ele colocou as coisas no quarto, tomou um banho quente, e desceu até a cozinha onde encontrou sua mãe sentada na mesa com duas canecas na sua frente. Ele não disse que queria chocolate, mas ela sabia que não ia recusar.

"Como vão as coisas em Vegas?"

"Não muito boas". Ele sempre diz que estava tudo bem, mesmo quando não estava. "Há algumas semanas atrás, uma das salas do laboratório explodiu, ferindo gravemente um dos meus csi e deixando outro machucado.".

"Conseguiram ajeitar tudo?"

"Sim. Catherine teve que responder por todo o dano e foi muita sorte ela não perder o trabalho"

"Sei. Catherine é aquela que você pediu ajuda com um caso envolvendo uma outra csi, que veio de fora para ajudar...?"

"Não. Esta é Sara"

"Ah sim. Como ela esta?"

"Não sei..." disse ele olhando a xícara de chocolate. "Outra coisa... que acho que você deve saber é: fiz a cirurgia para consertar meu problema de audição"

"pensei que, depois de tanto tempo, você tinha escapado disso tudo"

"Nestes casos não há idade mãe. Mas funcionou então, não tem que se preocupar com isso"

"Fico feliz por isso filho, mas por que não me disse? Teria ficado do seu lado, durante a cirurgia e depois. Sei como é assustador ficar surda"

"Eu sei, mas realmente achei que ia ser mais fácil se não envolvesse ninguém no assunto... Só contei a Catherine por causa do laboratório. Ela ficou encarregada dos meus casos enquanto estivesse fora".

"Tenho certeza que ela ficou feliz em ajudar"

"Sim"

"Você sabe, é nas horas que a gente descobre quem são nossos amigos."

"Acho que sim" Grissom terminou o chocolate quente e lavou as duas xícaras que usaram. "Quando acordei da cirurgia, ela estava lá."

"Catherine?"

"Não. Sara. Depois de saber que eu estava fora de perigo, Catherine achou que seria uma boa idéia contar e ela estar comigo quando voltasse da anestesia"

"E você gostou de vê-la?"

"No começo sim. Mas depois fiquei com vergonha dela me ver naquele estado e com raiva por Catherine ter contado a verdade... Eu disse com todas as letras que... ela não deveria estar lá"

"Pelo menos conseguiu explicar por quê?" perguntou Mrs Grissom depois de pensar um pouco.

"Quando tentei, era tarde demais... Não a culpo por ir embora, mas..."

"Ninguém quer ouvir isso de alguém que gosta ou se preocupa".

"Eu sei. Mas quando estou perto dela acabo sempre dizendo a coisa errada ou não dizendo nada, e das duas formas ela fica machucada... A machuquei tantas vezes no passado mãe, mesmo sem querer e acho que desta vez... Eu a perdi"

A única vez que Mrs Grissom viu tamanha tristeza nos olhos de filho foi no dia que seu pai foi embora, por não querer ficar numa família com problema de surdez. E agora 53 anos depois, lá estava ele, do mesmo jeito. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e ele não fazia questão de enxugar. Seu coração estava em pedaços.

"Sei que você não gosta quando as pessoas te conhecem de verdade, com pontos fortes e fracos, mas se ela é tão importante tem que conversar com ela. Pedir desculpas, se explicar... parar de usar a cabeça e deixar o coração falar"

"Não acho que ela me ouviria depois do fiz ou disse...".

"Não vai ser fácil, mas é hora de deixar esse medo de lado. Não percebe que é esse medo que faz vocês dois infelizes? Ela não merece isso e nem você! Sugiro que ligue para ela pela manhã"

"Ela vai estar dormindo pela manhã mãe. E agora esta no trabalho, se não pediu demissão a essa altura"

Mrs grissom deixou a cozinha, mas não antes de dizer com todas as palavras: "ou você liga ou eu vou". Grissom ficou imóvel. Esse tipo de atitude é para crianças! Mas ele estava sendo um.

Desde a visita ao hospital, Sara mudou completamente. Nada a fazia ficar de bom humor. Nem piadas, nem elogios, nem resolver casos a faziam sorrir. Os rapazes estavam ficando preocupados, mas não podiam sequer abrir a boca, sem que ela lançasse um olhar cortante ou saísse da sala.

Catherine bem que tentou conversar, quase a obrigou, mas sara continuava dizendo 'esqueça'. A coisa estava ruim! E ela desconfiava que enquanto Grissom estivesse fora ela conseguiria pelo menos fazer seu trabalho, mas quem sabe o que ia acontecer depois.

Sara estava se preparando para tomar banho quando o telefone tocou. Olhou para a máquina, mas optou por não atender. Do banheiro ouviu o recado "Sara, sou eu. Preciso falar com você. (silêncio) Por favor, eu sei o que eu disse e não era verdade. Você precisa saber a verdade e toda ela. (silêncio de novo) No laboratório vai achar o telefone da minha mãe. Meu celular está desligado e não pretendo ligá-lo tão cedo. Por favor, Sara, deixe-me explicar, nem que seja pela última vez... Eu preciso de você. Tchau".

Cada dia ficava mais difícil respirar e não chorar. Como podia continuar gastando forças e lágrimas por um cara como ele? E por que ouvir a sua voz era tão poderoso que fazia seu coração bater mais forte, e um desejo de correr para os braços dele?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Grissom e sua mãe iam a igreja todo dia, mas mesmo assim Mrs Grissom podia ver que o filho estava perdendo a pouca fé que ainda lhe restava. Passara-se três dias e Sara não ligou. A mãe ligou para o laboratório no segundo dia e deixou recado com Catherine e depois na secretaria eletrônica da jovem. Mas mesmo assim nada.

Os dias eram nublados, mas naquela sexta feira o sol finalmente resolveu se mostrar. Grissom já tinha preparado todo o café da manhã, incluindo a omelete que sua mãe gostava, quando ela apareceu na cozinha.

"não precisava fazer tudo isso." Disse depois de chamar a sua atenção.

"Acordei cedo e queria me fazer útil"

"Como você está hoje?" Como o filho não respondeu ela continuou: "eu liguei para ela"

"Você o que?! Eu disse que liguei e pedi para a senhora não fazer isso!"

"eu sei, mas..."

"Que pessoa de 58 precisa que a mãe ligue para consertar um erro que ele mesmo cometeu?! O que ela vai pensar de mim agora?! Não acredito nisso!"

Grissom precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível e foi o que fez. Colocou a omelete no prato e saiu.

Depois de duas horas ele voltou e encontrou a mãe na sala conversando com alguém. A pessoa estava de costas para a porta e encostada no sofá e, portanto, ele não conseguiu identificar. Elas pareciam se comunicar muito bem por sinais.

"Quem é ela?" perguntou ele por sinais.

"Veja por você mesmo" respondeu Mrs Grissom antes de sair da sala.

"_não. Não podia ser ela"_. A pessoa se levantou lentamente e virou-se para encará-lo. "Sara!"

"Você disse que queria conversar".

"Sim. Mas... como chegou aqui?"

"Ainda sou investigadora Grissom, então..."

"Ela pediu para vir?"

"Não. Ela não teve nada a ver com isso. Embora tenha deixa um recado bastante interessante na minha secretária eletrônica. Decidi que se vamos conversar, talvez pela última vez, não seria por telefone."

"Quanto tempo eu tenho?"

"Isso depende. Se conseguir falar tudo em 10 minutos volto hoje. Se não amanhã".

"Que horas amanhã?"

"Por que a gente não começa a conversa e vemos no que vai dar?"

"Preciso saber quanto tempo eu tenho para ficar com você antes da minha vida perder o sentido de novo?"

"Droga Grissom! por que não facilita as coisas?! (ele olha para o chão e não responde) Olhe, a menos que você me dê fortes motivos para eu ir embora de vez, eu vou ficar, mas saiba de uma coisa: a minha paciência esta por um fio, portanto, não abuse!"

"Esta bem. Esta bem. Mas você deve saber que minha mãe gosta de jantar cedo, então não vai demorar..."

"Não se preocupe. Não vim aqui para mudar a rotina de vocês e impor novos horários. Não seria capaz de fazer isso com ninguém. E além do mais, sua mãe parece muito simpática."

"ela é"

"Impressionante que você seja tão fechado, quando ela é tão aberta. Importa-se se eu sentar?"

"Não. Claro que não. Desculpe. Onde você aprender a falar com sinais?"

"Eu tinha uma vizinha que era surda e nós eram amigas"

"Vocês ainda se falam?"

"Não. Já faz muito tempo. Avisei para sua mãe que estava meio enferrujada, mas ela disse que conseguia ler lábios muito bem, então decidi usar um pouco dos dois. Cada vez que me embananava eu falava e ela me mostrava como era."

"Quando cheguei você estava fazendo muito bem"

"tinha chegado faz um tempo, então..."

"sempre aprendendo rápido" falou ele com um sorriso.

"_nem tudo! Algumas coisas são mais fáceis que outras"._

Como Grissom havia avisado, o jantar saiu por volta das seis e meia.

"Desculpe, deveria ter lembrado de avisar que você é vegetariana" disse ele. Mrs Grissom olhava para os dois, porém Grissom estava meio de lado então ela não entendeu o que estavam falando. Grissom pediu desculpas e explicou.

"Ela disse que pode preparar outra coisa para você".

"Não precisa. Posso comer salada e batata" falou Sara.

Era nítida a semelhança entre mãe e filho: olhos azuis, sobrancelhas grossas e lábios pequenos. Grissom não parecia incomodado com a presença dela, o que a pegou desprevenida. Mas a verdade era que nem ela se sentia desse jeito. Não trocaram uma palavra ou um gesto durante todo o jantar. Quando acabou, Sara ajudou a tirar a mesa, mesmo sobre protesto dos Grissom's. Era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

"vou tomar um banho e ler um pouco." disse Mrs Grissom ao terminarem. "Grissom vai trocar a roupa de cama do quarto e pegar uma toalha limpa para você. Quero que fique a vontade para pegar o que quiser na geladeira, ou no armário, não precisa pedir"

"Obrigada Mrs Grissom"

"Volto já" falou Grissom subindo a escada com a mãe.

"Ela é um amor" disse Mrs Grissom quando eles desapareceram da vista de Sara.

"Acha que vai me perdoar e se eu quiser, posso tê-la de volta?"

"Ela não vai a lugar nenhum. Boa noite filho"

"Boa noite mãe"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Sara olhava fixamente para a rua, com os braços contra seu corpo e não percebeu quando Grissom se aproximou. Ele a observou a distância. Toda vez que ela cruzada os braços daquele jeito era sinal de medo de perder o controle. Ele odiava quando Sara ficava desse jeito, ainda mais por sua culpa.

"Tudo pronto" disse ele. Sara sorriu em resposta. "acho que é hora é agora"

Teve que se controlar para não começar a gritar como ele. Será que tinha idéia do que foi ouvir aquilo ou mesmo estar lá? Se não era verdade o que falou, porque o fez? Como ele pode não confiar nela algo tão importante? Mas ela tinha que ser forte. Se dirigiu ao sofá e esperou.

Grissom sentou-se à mesa de centro de frente para ela e pegou as duas mãos antes de começar.

"No hospital... o que eu disse... não tinha nada a ver com o que sinto por você... Nunca gostei das pessoas me verem como uma pessoa frágil, mas não por mim e sim por que elas ficam machucadas quando acontece. E vi o medo nos seus olhos e... não agüentei. Sinto muito. (sara continuava em silêncio, e isso deixou grissom bastante incomodado) Te fiz sofrer tantas vezes para querer continuar com isso, então pensei que se contasse depois de tudo acertado... depois de estar bem de novo... você não iria sofrer tanto assim"

"Não acha que já mentiu de mais para mim Grissom? Você sabe muito bem que se não tivesse sabido com catherine e visto com meus próprios olhos, nunca iria saber, por que você não confia em mim"

"Eu confio em você Sara, só queria te proteger"

"Pelo amor de Deus Grissom, Eu sou bem crescida e posso muito bem decidir por mesma ou me proteger. Não preciso de babá. (Ela levantou do sofá e foi ate a janela) Só o queria era poder ficar com você, não importa o que acontecesse, por que é assim que as pessoas agem quando gostam de alguém."

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Não tem nenhum 'mas' desta vez. Se você tem essa grande necessidade de me proteger, então fique comigo. Do contrário, não quero nada vindo de você".

"Sou muito velho... e definitivamente muito complicado"

"Tudo muito é! Você esta feliz do jeito que está? Por que não acho e eu posso te ajudar com isso. E me ajudar no caminho. Se você permitir. E quanto a ser velho... isso é besteira!"

"Não Sara, não é! A qualquer hora pode aparecer alguém mais jovem e mais legal e você se apaixonará por ele. Como eu fico?"

"Onde você tem andando nos últimos anos? Alguma vez você me viu aceitando paquera de gente mais jovem? Tenho certeza que não e sabe por que? Por que eu te amo, seu idiota" Lágrimas de raiva agora escorriam pelo rosto dela. "Não escolhi te amar... Ou acha que gostei sofrer todo esse tempo... ou naquele dia? Mas por algum motivo, eu amo e não vou parar de amar"

"Então você não vai me deixar?" perguntou ele depois de alguns minutos assimilando tudo o que Sara tinha dito.

"posso te amar para o resto da minha vida, mas se você me machucar de um jeito que me faça perder toda e qualquer confiança, e não tentar consertar isso, então sim, vou te deixar. Mesmo achar outra pessoa só para não ficar sozinha, mas amar esse outro? Não vai acontecer!" O silêncio se instaurou. Ela voltou para o sofá e pegou na mão dele. "Só você tem o poder de me fazer ir embora. Mas é isso que realmente quer? Para sempre?"

"Não! Claro que não!"

"ok então"

"Vai me dar uma outra chance?" perguntou com os olhos mareados.

"Sim. Mas Ao invés de assumir que não quero, que não vou gostar, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, converse comigo, ok? Especialmente quando estiver ligado a nós, por que você sempre escolhe o errado."

"Ok"

"Não estou brincando Grissom!"

"Eu sei. Não vou fazer de novo"

"_tenho certeza que você vai. Mas nós vamos conversar sobre isso e não fugir" _pensou. "Se não se importa, vou dormir agora" (ele acenou) "Se vou dormir no quarto que você estava, onde você vai dormir?"

"Aqui. O sofá é do tipo cama"

"Certo. Boa noite"

Aquilo foi... surreal! Precisou de muitos minutos até Grissom conseguir se mexer. Ela colocou os seus termos, ao invés de ir embora. O perdoou de novo, mas quantas vezes mais ela ia agir assim? Queria ele arriscar? Definitivamente não! Arrumou o sofá-cama, ainda de boca aberta. Colocou o pijama que tinha trazido e ligou a televisão para ver se o sono chegava. Era difícil não olhar para a escada, procurando por qualquer sinal de Sara.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Era de madrugada quando Grissom acordou e viu uma luz acessa vindo provavelmente da cozinha. Não sabia porque tinha acordado, mas decidiu verificar quem era.

"Espero não ter feito barulho" falou Sara sem olhar para trás. Para que faria isso, se sempre sente quando Grissom se aproxima?

"Como sabia que era eu?" perguntou perplexo.

"Sei como você anda e como ficou parado na porta por alguns segundos... achei que não seria sua mãe".

"_esperta" _pensou. "não acordou"

"Bom. quer leite?"

"Claro". Ela entregou um copo para ele e os dois sentaram em torno da mesa, em silêncio. "Tendo problema para continuar dormindo?" perguntou.

"Seria estranho se não tivesse" falou. Ficando com um bigode de leite. Grissom pediu licença e passou o dedo sobre sua boca, limpando. Seu toque foi tão suave, mas fez com que o coração dela batesse mais rápido. "obrigada"

"Tudo bem. Quer ver um pouco de televisão, enquanto o sono não volta? Às vezes funciona para mim"

"Não sabia que tinha esse problema também"

"Sou humano, Sara"

"Certo... por um minuto esqueci desse detalhe" Ele adorou vê-la rir. "Acho que tv vai ser uma boa idéia" completou.

Deixando os copos limpos no escorredor, eles voltaram para a sala. Não tinha lugar para sentar, além do sofá-cama e ele viu que ela hesitou.

"Tudo bem Sara. Você pode sentar. Não mordo"

"_ok. vou sentar na cama dele... usando camiseta de alça e shorts... com a luz apagada... e não vai acontecer nada? Deus, eu espero que não, porque não acho que agüento mais emoções por hoje"_

Só acordaram, pois o sol entrou pela janela. Percebendo que estava deitada sobre o peito dele, no meio da sala de estar, onde Mrs Grissom podia aparecer a qualquer momento - e isso seria embaraçoso – ela pediu desculpas.

"Não acho que minha mãe acordou ainda. Então... não se preocupe" Ela sorriu em resposta, mas se levantou mesmo assim. "Sara... antes que você considere o contrário... gostei de estar perto de você" Ele também a conhecia muito bem.

Quando as duas mulheres desceram, o café já estava praticamente pronto. Ambas sorriram antes de olhar para ele.

"Ele está feliz" falou Mrs. Grissom.

"aparentemente sim" respondeu Sara.

"Oh. Não ouvi você chegarem" disse ele quase derrubando o bule de café.

"e despreocupado também" completou Mrs Grissom. As duas riram.

"Eu fico com isso" falou sara pegando o bule da mão dele, fechando bem apertado e colocando sobre a mesa. Grissom não se mexeu, fazendo com que sua mãe continuasse rindo.

"Então... qual o plano para hoje?" perguntou Mrs Grissom certa hora. Sara balançou a cabeça sem saber. "Por que não vão até a galeria?"

"galeria?!" exclamou Sara.

"Minha mãe trabalha numa galeria de arte e produz algumas peças também. Pelo jeito ela quer que você conheça o lugar"

"parece legal" respondeu olhando para a outra mulher.

"Se forem às quatro, poderei acompanha-los. Tenho que cuidar de umas coisas esta manhã" disse Mrs Grissom. os dois acenaram concordando. "Estou feliz de ter você conosco Sara, e não fala só porque ele é meu filho e gosta de você"

"Posso dizer o mesmo Mrs Grissom." Sara olhou para Grissom que estava vermelho feito um tomate.

"Mãe, acho que esta na hora de você ir"

"Gil, não preciso de você me dizendo onde tenho que estar. Faço isso todo dia sozinha."

"Desculpe"

"Tchau Sara" falou a mãe sem olhar na cara do filho.

"Ela ficou brava" falou Sara."Então, temos programa para esta tarde e o que fazemos agora?"

"Gostaria de andar de montanha russa?"

"Talvez outro dia"

"é legal"

"não duvido, mas acabamos de comer"

"tem razão. mas tem um lugar que acho que vai gostar. Venha"

"E quanto a louça?"

"Cuidamos disso depois"

"Quem é você e o que fez com o Grissom, o senhor organização?"

Sara não pensou que uma brincadeira dessas ia deixa-lo tão magoado. Mas deixei, pois sem dizer nada, Grissom começou a tirar a mesa. "Hei" disse ela, tentando faze-lo parar.

"Você tem razão. Temos que deixar tudo em ordem" disse bem sério "Foi idiotice o que eu disse"

"Não foi idiotice... foi diferente e legal..." Grissom levantou a sobrancelha "só fiquei surpresa. Não estava criticando" Ela o viu respirar fundo.

"Olhe Sara, tudo o que você diz importa para mim, mesmo quando não mostro aos outros ou até a você e não quero estragar tudo desta vez"

"Eu sei... Desculpe..." disse o acariciando na bochecha e fazendo-o se acalmar. "Agora, por que você não me leva a esse lugar que eu vou gostar, e ai falo se estava certo ou não?".

Durante a semana, o parque ficava vazio. As crianças estavam na escola e alguns poucos ocupantes caminhavam com seus cachorros. A grama era bem verde e as flores estavam todas abertas. Havia uma fonte também, que jorrava água bem para o alto.

"é simples, mas..."

Grissom ficou surpreso, quando Sara, ao invés de deixa-lo terminar a frase, simplesmente selou seu lábios com o dela. Embora estivesse querendo fazendo o mesmo. Sara percebeu e olhou para o chão. Grissom a impediu de ir a qualquer lugar longe dele, e de sua boca.

Geralmente demorava até um deles permitir que a língua do outro percorresse a parte interna, mas desta vez foi difícil deixa-la dentro. Para os dois. Foi um beijo doce, calmo, definitivamente apaixonado. Só pararam por necessidade de oxigênio.

"Realmente sinto muito Sara, sobre o que aconteceu dias atrás. Mas posso dizer que estou feliz que você esta aqui comigo" disse ele.

"eu também"

Quem diria que seria daquele jeito. Os dois passeando juntos no parque de mãos dadas e conversando sobre tudo, com exceção de trabalho? Nenhum deles impôs essa regra, só assumiram que era melhor assim. E foi perfeito.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

No almoço, Grissom a levou até um restaurante vegetariano. O serviço era de primeira e a comida maravilhosa.

"Não precisava gastar tudo isso comigo, Gris" disse assim que deixaram o restaurante.

"Não, mas eu queria. Temos que aproveitar ao máximo o seu tempo aqui"

"Esta pensando em ficar em mais?" perguntou ela, percebendo pelo tom de voz que ele usou.

"Pelo menos mais alguns dias... Vai fazer bem para mim"

"Quer que eu fique?"

"Adoraria, mas você tem trabalho para fazer e eu não..."

"Se não pudesse ficar mais uns dias não teria nem perguntado Grissom"

Antes que percebesse, Grissom a pegou e a rodou no ar. Ela não conseguiu não rir. Grissom devorou seus lábios com fervor, no minuto que ela pisou no chão de novo.

"Uou" deixou escapar ela.

"Eu te amo"

Daquele jeito parecia a coisa mais simples do mundo de se dizer e vindo de Grissom, a pegou desprevenida. Por pouco seus joelhos não cederam e ela teve que sentar no banco próximo a eles.

"Queria ter falado isso antes." disse ele, voltando a andar olhando para o chão. "Fico feliz que não foi tarde de mais."

"Nunca seria tarde de mais para falar essas palavras Gris" falou Sara olhando dentro dos olhos dele.

Durante o resto do percurso de volta para casa, onde a louça ainda os esperava, eles não trocaram uma só palavra. E isso foi maravilhoso. O silêncio de Grissom sempre significou alguma coisa para ela, mas agora não tinha gosto de indiferença, distância... era puro amor.

"Como foi tudo?" perguntou Mrs Grissom com um sorriso, depois que eles entraram na galeria as quatro em ponto. Grissom olhou para Sara, mostrando que não sabia o que dizer.

"Acho que as coisas vão ficar bem agora".

"Isso é bom. Significa que ele consertou o erro"

"Sabe Mrs Grissom, é difícil ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. às vezes gostaria de conseguir, só para ele ter uma idéia do quanto suas ações e palavras fazem comigo".

"Acredite em mim, eu sei" sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"Você merece o melhor Sara" Grissom arregalou os olhos. Sua própria mãe estava do lado dela. "E espero conhecer seu filho um dia... tenho certeza que seria lindo"

Sara não disse, mas a ultima coisa que queria era ter filhos. Não depois de tudo o que passou na infância.

"Mãe! Por que tinha que dizer isso?!" exclamou ele, quando ela se afastou.

"é o que toda pessoa da minha idade quer: netos_" _

"eu sei disso, mas... não é hora de falar disso e esse não é um assunto que agrada a ela"

"Como assim não agrada?"

"É uma longa história e qualquer dia desses eu conto, mas até lá por favor, não comente mais, ok? (Mrs Grissom acenou concordando) Acredite em mim, eu seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo se tivesse um filho dela, mas este é um assunto bastante delicado." Dito isso, grissom foi atrás de Sara. "Desculpe por aquilo... Você esta bem?"

"Sim."

"Tem certeza?"

"Estou bem. E você não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso dela ter falado isso, qualquer pessoa na idade gostaria disso"

"Foi o que ela disse, mas mesmo assim, não era a hora e o lugar para isso"

"Vamos só esquecer, ok?" disse ela o beijando. "Agora me mostre uma pintura da sua mãe."

As pinturas da galeria eram lindas e Mrs Grissom sabia mesmo como pintar. Não demorou muito para as duas estarem bem novamente.

O silêncio de grissom no caminho de volta, as seis e meia, deixou o clima no carro desconfortável. Mrs Grissom pegou no braço de Sara, assim que desceram e explicou que o filho provavelmente ainda estaria bravo com ela pelo que aconteceu na galeria.

"Mas eu disse que estava tudo bem" retrucou Sara.

"Acho que muita coisa aconteceu nos últimos dois dias e ele não estava pronto para mais essa. Não se preocupe querida, ele vai ficar bem"

Sara bem que tentou ir para a cozinha naquela noite, afinal estava como visita e tinha que ajudar de alguma forma, mas Mrs Grissom foi incisiva e quase a expulsou da cozinha.

"Aí esta você" disse ela ao entrar no quarto de hospedes. Grissom tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava só de toalha. Sara virou de costas envergonhada. "Desculpe, eu deveria ter batido antes"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

"Pode virar agora" disse ele depois de alguns minutos.

"sua mãe não me deixou ajudar com o jantar"

"não me surpreende. Muitas vezes a gente briga por que não gosto de não fazer nada em casa"

"Você nunca me convidou para ir até o seu apartamento. Como ele é?"

"Só Catherine e Brass foram até lá. E na primeira vez não convidei Catherine, ela..."

"foi entrando. Bem típico dela"

"pois é"

"mas ainda não me respondeu como ele é"

"Dois quartos, uma sala, uma cozinha, um banheiro... igual a qualquer outro"

"Hum... A cozinha esta conectada com a sala?"

"Não."

"Então não é igual o meu" falou Sara tentando faze-lo sorrir, só um pouquinho. "Você tem quadros com insetos nele também, não é? Claro, não seria seu se não tivesse. As paredes devem ser azuis e brancas, certo? Tem tapete na sala?"

O único jeito que encontrou de faze-la parar de falar foi a beijando. Não que isso fosse um problema para ele. Sara sempre tagarelava quando estava incomodada ou preocupada com o seu silêncio, mas não tinha motivo para isso naquela hora. Ele estava quieto, mas feliz. Muito feliz.

Este foi um beijo diferente. Muito intenso. Sara teve que gemer, para que ele diminuísse a velocidade da sua língua, sem parar o beijo. Quando ela passou a responder mais, Grissom colocou uma das mãos sobre as barriga. Ela não reclamou e no instante seguinte, estava sobre a cama.

"Gil. Amor. Não podemos..."

"Por que não?"

"Vários motivos, disse sentando na cama."Sua mãe esta preparando o jantar e ela pode aparecer a qualquer momento... Depois, você é o único que tomou banho e eu não gostaria de fazer isso no meu estado."

"Não tem nenhum problema com o seu estado"

"sim tem. E as mulheres precisam de mais tempo para se preparar para essas coisas... mais do que vocês..."

"Hum... seu banho é muito demorado?"

"Não! Não é que eu não queira fazer sexo com você, mas... por que a pressa agora? Ou você esta cogitando fazer o que sua mãe quer, depois de ficar furioso sobre isso?"

"O que?! Não acredito que realmente pensou isso!" Ele estava perdendo o controle de novo. Exatamente como aconteceu na galeria. Seu coração batia rápido e ele odiava isso.

"tem razão, desculpe... não foi justo" disse ela acariciando o rosto dele. Seu toque era quente e macio. "É só que... não acho que estarmos preparados para isso... agora. E não tem problema Gris, por que nós não vamos a lugar algum"

Se Sara sabia como deixá-lo louco da vida com algumas cantadas e comentários atravessados durante o turno no laboratório, também sabia como o acalmar. E ele definitivamente precisava disso. A abraçou com firmeza e só foi capaz de soltar quando ouvir passos vindos da escada.

"Acho que o jantar está pronto" falou grissom beijando-a na testa. "E querida, obrigado... por ser do jeito que é". Ele não ficou bravo ou desapontado, pelo contrário. E isso fez com que sara conseguisse respirar fundo.

"_Não sabia que era tão__ difícil ser racional quando se deseja tanto fazer isso com alguém" _pensou ela. "_mas quero que seja bom, senão perfeito, e do jeito que estamos isso provavelmente não ia acontecer__"._

"Se a sopa de legumes não for suficiente você pode preparar alguma coisa para Sara depois". Disse Mrs grissom ao filho.

"Sim, mas tenho certeza que não vai precisar. Sara não é de comer muito."

"Isso não bom Gil"

"Eu sei. Já disse que deveria se alimentar mais, especialmente se pretende continuar a dar seu melhor no trabalho, mas não sei se ela me ouviu"

"Pela magreza dela, diria que não. Agora que estão juntos, dê motivos para ela querer comer: prepare alguma coisa especial, convide-a para ir num restaurante bom... façam programas que abram o apetite... talvez assim ela passe a comer mais"

"vou tentar" falou ele.

"tentar o que?" perguntou Sara.

Nenhum deles disse uma palavra sobre o assunto, deixando-a um pouco desconfortável. Comeram em silêncio e antes que alguém pudesse levantar para tirar os pratos da mesa, Sara o fez. Mrs grissom foi para a sala ver um pouco de televisão e Sara começou a lavar a louça.

"Pode deixar que eu faço"

"Não. Quero fazer! Por que não vai com a sua mãe... assim ela tem companhia e eu cuido disso... vá" Em nenhum momento ela olhou para ele enquanto falava.

"Sara..."

O ligar da torneira indicou que ela estava decidida e nada do que ele falasse ia fazê-la aceitar sua ajuda. Sempre foi teimosa, especialmente quando estava cansada ou brava. E neste caso, a segunda opção.

Realmente foi mais rápido - e menos estressante - sem ele por perto.

Não estava com sono ainda, mas decidiu ficar no quarto mesmo assim. Tomou um banho relaxante e escolheu um livro, dentre os vários que tinham na estante. Infelizmente não tinha trazido nenhum dos que estava lendo, mas acabou achando um de investigação que parecia interessante. O barulho na porta a fez parar de ler.

"Pode entrar"

"Você está bem?" perguntou Grissom.

"Sim. Por quê?"

"Fui até a cozinha, depois de meia hora sem ouvir nada e você não estava lá" disse sentando sobre a cama. "Por que não disse que ia subir?"

"Não achei necessário."

"_Ela nunca foi boa em mentir" _pensou ele. "Minha mãe acha que você estava muito magra... Era sobre isso que estávamos falando antes..."

"Sempre pesei em torno de 51kg e até hoje não tive problema com isso"

"Eu sei. Mas ela disse que eu devo te ajudar a comer mais" Grissom estava no armário pegando um pijama mais quente. Sara não disse nada, apenas apoiou o livro na cabeceira e entrou embaixo da coberta. "Não se preocupe com isso. Boa noite querida"

"Gil, você gostaria de ficar aqui comigo?" perguntou antes de ele fechar a porta. "A cama tem espaço, então... Tudo bem se preferir não o fazer..."

Ela só podia estar brincando! Trancou a porta, vestiu o pijama e deitou do lado esquerdo da cama, de frente para ela. Sara sorriu e ficou em silêncio, só olhando. A mão dele tocou seu rosto e um grande sorriso tomou conta do dele.

"Boa noite, querida" disse, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A primeira coisa que sentiu ao acordar foi a respiração de Grissom contra seu pescoço. Em algum momento, durante o sono ele sentiu a necessidade de abraça-la e pelo visto, não queria soltar. Grissom murmurou alguma coisa, quando ela virou para olha-lo, mas Sara não conseguiu identificar o que era.

"Esperei tanto por isso" sussurrou ela. Finalmente um dos seus sonhos tinham se realizados. Ela não percebeu que ele ouviu e só sorriu. O beijou e ao sair dos seus braços, foi tomar um banho – quente e demorado. Adorava fazer isso.

Sua mala estava próximo a beirada da cama e Sara achou que conseguiria se vestir rápido e descer para o café, sem acorda-lo. Mas não funcionou. Grissom a viu sair do banheiro e quando ela estava de costas, ele a pegou pela cintura.

"Jeez Gil, que susto"

"Bom dia..." disse ele a olhando com desejo.

"Bom dia para você também" falou depois de um beijo.

Dificilmente ficaria em só um beijo e logo, a toalha que a cobria foi para o chão e Grissom dava pequenos beijos na altura do seu umbigo, fazendo-a gemer. Ele levantou e capturou seus lábios com paixão, enquanto suas mãos percorriam seus costas com delicadeza.

Ela sempre o deixou louco e naquele momento, não tinha como não fazer aquilo. A deitou na cama e se livrou do pijama.

"Meu deus" deixou escapar ela.

"Esta vendo o que faz comigo? E devo dizer... com muita freqüência"

"Gil Grissom! Não acredito que você fica fantasiando comigo! até no trabalho?"

"Desde que você ficou em definitivo" sussurrou ele.

Aquilo era incrível. Ela capturou seus lábios com voracidade, sua língua explorando cada parte e o mais fundo possível. Deus, ela o amava tanto.

Foi a vez dele soltar um 'meu deus' quando ele pegou seu membro com firmeza, mas sem machuca-lo. Ele a olhou bem nos olhos e ela disse que o quero, naquele minuto.

"Tão rápido?" atiçou ele.

"Eu também não preciso muito..." disse ela abrindo as pernas para ele ver.

"_penso que não" _um preservativo ia bem naquele momento e ainda bem que sua mãe tinha encomendado da farmácia no dia anterior, ou eles estariam com um grande problema.

Quanto mais tempo ele demorava, mais ela fica brava. Pediu com força e ele assim fez, tampando sua boca para abafar o grito. 'não pare' foi o que ela disse, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa.

Cada ataque gerava uma gama de sensações maravilhosos dentro dos dois. A conexão era nítida e ela o agarrou algumas vezes antes de pedir para parar, ou seria só isso.

Não querendo parar, Grissom se desprendeu e começou a beijar seu corpo. Murmurando o quanto a amava e precisava dela e que a vida não tinha sentido sem ela. Ela pediu para ele parar de falar e de alguma forma, isso o atingiu, pois só parou e sentou na cama. Sara se levantou e viu o desapontamento em seus olhos. Colocando cada perna de cada lado dele, ela sussurrou que os gestos falavam por si.

Um verdadeiro beijo e eles estavam prontos para continuar. Com Grissom ainda sentado, Sara o encaixou bem devagar. Por inteiro. Ele abriu a boca, mas não saiu nenhum som. O bom desta posição é que ele poderia beijar, lamber o corpo dela - seu pescoço e seios – enquanto ela ditava as regras. Os olhos delas brilhavam e dava para ver os grandes sorrisos em sua cara.

Assim que ele explodiu dentro dela, Sara parou e tirando a camisinha, começou a segunda parte do seu plano de dar prazer para ele, deixando-o louco.

"Quero fazer isso também" disse ele depois que ela o beijou.

"Talvez numa outra vez..." A ara de cachorro abandonado a fez rir, mas ela realmente não queria isso ainda. "Que tal a gente tomar um banho... e só um banho... antes de descer? Acha que consegue fazer isso?"

"Qualquer coisa por você"

"Verdade, qualquer coisa?"

"Sara... No que esta pensando?"

"Quer saber, deixa para lá, ainda não quero que os outros saibam sobre nós"

Contar para os outros? Isso era uma coisa que ele não conseguiria fazer.

"Você vem?" perguntou ela, esperando na porta do banheiro, depois de já ter ligado o chuveiro.

Mrs Grissom tinha deixava um recado na mesa da cozinha, avisando que tinha ido fazer compras e que voltada por volta do meio dia. Mas não foi isso que os chamou atenção e sim a parte final do bilhete: 'espero que tenham usado proteção'

"Ela deve ter desconfiado... uma vez que não dormi na sala" comentou ele.

"Mas ela não tem certeza, não é? Quer dizer, nós podíamos não ter feito nada... pessoas dormem com os outros sem fazer..."

"Sim. Mas ela sabe o quanto eu te amo e como era a primeira vez..."

"Nós a fizemos sair da casa por causa disso e... Oh Deus."

"Amor, está tudo bem. Hoje é quinta e ela vai a compras na parte da manhã"

"Toda quinta?"

"Sim"

"Ok. Isso é bom"

"Não se preocupe, ok?" disse a abraçando. Sara balançou a cabeça concordando. "Para quem cogitou falar para os outros, você ficou bastante alterada agora..."

"É diferente Gil. Ela é sua mãe... (sara levantou a cabeça para olha-lo) e não quero que minha sogra fique com uma péssima impressão de mim"

"isso é impossível de acontecer querida. Ela só precisa olhar para mim, para ver que você é a pessoa com quem eu quero ficar. E só você"

"O que acha de tomarmos café no jardim?"

"Ok, mas você não vai dizer nada sobre o que eu falei?"

"Não"

"por que?"

"você sabe muito bem por que"

Ela foi atrás dele, mesmo depois do que ele fez, mas deixou bem claro o que queria e o que não queria também, ele não poderia nunca duvidar disso. A menos, que quisesse que ela o deixasse.

FIM


End file.
